An Unfree World - Un Monde Opprimé
by uthinkugetit
Summary: Traduction de la fic An Unfree World de TsunadeJr71. Quand Kakashi part en mission et qu'il n'est pas sensé en revenir, Iruka a du mal à faire face. Sa mission avait pour but d'éviter une guerre, mais il semblerait que les problèmes soient en fait beaucoup plus proches que prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** TsunadeJr71  
**Traduction :** uthinkugetit  
**Année :** 2010/traduction : 2013  
**Couple:** Kakashi/Iruka (oui c'est du YAOI, donc si ça dérange quelqu'un vous savez où se trouve la petite croix)  
**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux mais ça rend toujours mieux en anglais. TsunadeJr71 en est l'auteur, et pour ceux qui lise l'anglais, je vous invite à lire ses fics, qui font parties des meilleures KakaIru que j'ai lu ;)

Chapitre 1

« Kakashi-San, l'Hokage va vous recevoir. » Shizune s'adressa un Ninja-Copieur.

Kakashi ne voulait pas aller voir l'Hokage. Il était déjà en retard pour retrouver Iruka et leurs amis au Kunai Croisés. Tout ça à cause d'un rapport de mission bâclé !

Lorsque Kakashi entra dans le bureau, Tsunade avait le nez dans la paperasse. Elle avait l'air préoccupé.

« Bonsoir, Hokage-Sama, vous vouliez me voir ? » Tsunade soupira et releva le nez du rouleau qu'elle étudiait avec attention.

« Ah, Kakashi. J'ai bien peur d'avoir une autre mission pour toi. » Une autre mission ? Déjà ? Cette femme était vraiment une esclavagiste !

Tsunade poursuivit, « Kakashi, une situation préoccupante s'est développée ces derniers jours. Nos alliés de Suna nous ont rapporté une présence ennemie à nos frontières. Leurs données nous indiquent qu'ils sont particulièrement agressifs et nous avons récemment identifié leur leader comme étant un ninja déserteur. J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission d'assassinat et de sabotage. »

« Hokage-Sama, n'y a-t-il pas un ANBU de disponible ? Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'il s'en charge ? » Kakashi n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ses années en tant qu'ANBU. Rejoindre l'unité était l'honneur ultime pour un jeune shinobi, vu que cela prouvait que vous aviez les compétences nécessaires pour faire partie de l'élite de Konoha. Bien sûr, Kakashi était parfait en tant que capitaine ANBU mais, bien qu'il n'ait suivi les ordres et effectué ses missions parfaitement, l'assassinat n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait facilement pour lui. Il ne connaissait que trop le prix de la vie.

« Je ne pense pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait les compétences pour ce type de mission. Toutes les voies diplomatiques ont été explorées et mises de côté. J'ai besoin du sharingan, et avec ton expérience, c'est la seule chose qui nous donne une chance de réussir. Si l'on échoue, c'est la guerre ! »

Le Jōnin acquiesça. Il était conscient de la paix fragile et que Konoha était constamment sous la menace de ceux qui en voulaient à son pouvoir.

Tsunade respira profondément avant de continuer. Elle releva la tête et regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Kakashi, je dois être honnête avec toi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu reviennes de cette mission. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais je dois faire un choix entre perdre mon meilleur Shinobi ou risquer de perdre tout le village. Je suis passée par des tonnes de scénarii différents et je pense que c'est la seule solution. »

Kakashi soupira. Un million de pensées se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Tsunade continua. « Comme tu le sais, si tu acceptes la mission, c'est seulement sur volontariat. Konoha s'occupera de toutes tes affaires. Si tu ne peux pas, je devrais trouver autre chose. »

Bien sûr qu'il allait prendre cette mission, il avait juré de protéger Konoha. Tsunade regarda ailleurs en attendant sa réponse. Kakashi la fixait sans ciller. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait plus dans cette mission qu'elle ne laissait entendre, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Kakashi respira à fond. « Je vais prendre la mission. » Il saisit le rouleau contenant les détails et tourna les talons. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Je t'en remercie. Konoha te sera toujours redevable. Bonne chance. »

Alors que Kakashi sortait, elle attrapa une flasque de Saké dans son tiroir, et bue une longue gorgée. Parfois, Tsunade détestait _vraiment_ être Hokage.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Kakashi était supposé partir tout de suite mais il rentra à son appartement, pris le temps de se préparer. Il avait déjà fait face à une mort certaine un nombre incalculable de fois mais il n'avait jamais prit une mission en étant _sûr_ qu'il allait mourir. Et ça, ça faisait une énorme différence.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Iruka. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques années et Kakashi avait vraiment commencé à croire qu'il pouvait être heureux. Il était inquiet de la façon dont Iruka allait prendre la nouvelle. Ca leur avait pris un certain temps avant de se mettre ensemble – Genma avait tout orchestré pendant des mois. Il avait finalement réussi à les coincer ensemble à l'une des fêtes légendaires de Tsunade et – après quelques verres de Saké – ils avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que d'avoir enseigné à Naruto et l'équipe 7. Ils avaient parlé de l'incident à l'examen des Chūnins Iruka avait admis que Kakashi avait eu raison quant aux capacités de son équipe et qu'il avait eu raison de les pousser. Le Jōnin révéla à Iruka qu'il avait été impressionné par sa volonté de défendre ses anciens élèves et son courage de lui tenir tête. Alors que la soirée continuait, et que le Saké coulait à flot, Iruka avoua que les rencontres « Ramen » avec Naruto lui manquaient énormément. Kakashi saisit l'opportunité et dit à Iruka qu'il adorait les Ramen et qu'il serait ravi de le retrouver pour déjeuner le jour suivant. Ils continuèrent de se voir lors des semaines et des mois qui suivirent, au début pour les Ramen, puis pour aller boire un coup, quand Kakashi n'était pas en mission, et ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils appréciaient de plus en plus d'être ensemble. Kakashi avait toujours pensé qu'Iruka était coincé et propre sur lui, et il n'avait jamais vu la partie marrante de sa personnalité. Iruka avait toujours vu Kakashi comme un paresseux de base et doutait parfois de ses capacités et de sa réputation, mais il se rendit compte que Kakashi était simplement très secret et était, en fait, très gentil et avait un incroyable sens de l'humour. Malgré tout ça, aucun des deux ne voulaient reconnaître ses sentiments, et ils commencèrent à tomber amoureux.

Il fallut que l'appartement d'Iruka se retrouve complètement inondé pour que les deux s'avouent finalement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leur amitié avait évolué à tel point qu'Iruka n'hésita pas une seconde avant de débarquer chez Kakashi et demander asile pendant que son appartement séchait, et le Ninja-Copieur ne réfléchit pas en lui disant de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Iruka fut surpris en voyant l'appartement de Kakashi. L'ameublement était à son strict minimum mais c'était propre. La cuisine était pleine d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles et il découvrit que son ami était un excellent cuisinier.

Kakashi adorait visiblement lire et ses étagères étaient pleines de livres très différents, et pas seulement les fameux _Icha Icha_. De ce fait, un soir, il révéla à Iruka que, bien qu'il adore les fictions érotiques, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur des classiques, mais recouvert de la couverture d'_Icha Icha_, pour éviter que les gens ne découvrent qu'il aimait lire. Il adorait tellement énervé son équipe en leur faisant croire qu'il lisait du porno pendant qu'ils s'entrainaient. Iruka trouva cela hilarant et, alors qu'il s'étouffait de rire, admit qu'il avait lu _Icha Icha_ et qu'il avait apprécié. Kakashi lui répondit que s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de lui, cette révélation aurait fait de lui sa personne préférée à jamais.

C'était sorti tout seul. Ils étaient restés tous les deux bouche-bée devant une telle confession, et restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil au Chūnin afin de jauger sa réaction. Iruka soupira, sourit et invita le Jōnin à l'embrasser.

Iruka était le soutien de Kakashi, Kakashi était la libération d'Iruka. Le sexe était grandiose, les câlins encore plus fréquents.

Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit son uniforme d'ANBU. Etrangement, il lui semblait que c'était la tenue la plus appropriée pour cette mission. Ses doigts tracèrent le contour du masque de chien en porcelaine. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Lorsqu'il était un jeune capitaine, il était encore anonyme, mais tout au long de ces années, sa réputation avait grandi et ses cheveux argentés étaient connus dans n'importe quel territoire – aucun masque ne cacherait son identité désormais. De plus, la porcelaine n'était pas très pratique et limitait encore plus sa vision périphérique. Il se demandait pourquoi les autorités n'avaient jamais trouvé quelque chose de mieux.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que son uniforme d'ANBU reverrait de l'action. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait sorti, c'était lors d'un jeu de rôle coquin avec Iruka. Le sens de l'humour d'Iruka amenait souvent à des farces et des pièges, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne pousse Kakashi un peu trop loin et que le Jōnin ne se sente obliger de l'attacher au lit et de le torturer avec une large sélection de sex-toys. Et Kakashi en avait une grande collection, et de l'imagination à revendre. Il était très doué quand il s'agissait de trouver de nouvelles façons de rendre son compagnon fou. Leurs jeux avaient duré toute la nuit – jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, crevés mais complètement satisfaits.

Kakashi regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était à peu prêt rangé, il n'avait pas le temps de trier la paperasse et faire la vaisselle. De toute façon, les choses allaient devoir restées comme ça. Il prit son Katana et le glissa sur son dos.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Iruka attendait patiemment au Kunai Croisés, discutant et buvant avec les autres Shinobis – leurs amis – tout en espérant que Kakashi allait bientôt les rejoindre. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et il avait hâte d'être avec lui, de l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais bon, il n'était pas surprenant pour Kakashi d'être en retard et Genma tenait tout le monde occupé avec le récit de sa dernière mission, et il en rajoutait des tonnes quant à son héroïsme et son courage. Bien sûr, il sauva la demoiselle en détresse et ils baisèrent jusqu'à épuisement.

Enfin, une chevelure argentée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Iruka soupira de soulagement et poussa Yamato pour faire de la place sur le banc. Quand il vit ce que Kakashi portait, sa première pensée fut « Oh Kami, il a l'air incroyable dans cette tenue » mais ce fut rapidement suivit par un sentiment de confusion sur pourquoi le Jōnin était habillé en ANBU et d'inquiétude quand il vit la tête de six pieds de long de son compagnon. C'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le silence tomba sur le bar alors que Kakashi rejoignit la table et Iruka se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Kakashi s'arrêta devant lui et, d'une voix claire, il déclara, « Umino Iruka, je t'aime. Maintenant, mets tes bras autour de moi et accroches-toi. » Iruka fit ce qu'il lui dit. Le Jōnin se tourna vers ses amis, qui le fixaient, perplexes devant son comportement inhabituel.

« Soyez là pour lui, s'il vous plait, » leur dit Kakashi, et les deux disparurent en ne laissant qu'une légère fumée.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Ils réapparurent dans la forêt, loin des portes de Konoha. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, en direction de l'ennemi, et Kakashi expliqua les détails de la mission. Il n'était pas supposé faire ça, il n'aurait même pas dû prendre le temps de voir Iruka avant de partir, mais au diable les règles. La plupart des Ninjas n'avaient pas la chance de dire au revoir à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils partaient en mission tout en étant sûrs de revenir – ils le devaient – et les au revoir préventifs n'étaient tout simplement pas convenables leur seul effet était de faire peur à tout le monde.

Kakashi et Iruka avaient tous les deux perdus de la famille et des amis proches – durant la guerre, en mission, et Kakashi en particulier ne pouvait oublier les circonstances de la mort de son père. Ils avaient appris à faire avec leurs deuils. Mais aucun des deux n'avait eu à faire face à la perte d'un amant. Ils avaient espéré que la prochaine génération de Shinobi vivrait dans un monde en paix, fiers d'avoir participé à l'entrainement des jeunes Ninjas, de leur transmettre les compétences nécessaires pour survivre. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, Kakashi parla à Iruka de choses pratiques – il lui demanda de prendre soin de ses chiens et s'il pouvait terminer de ranger son appartement – ridicules vu les circonstances, mais qu'est ce qu'il était supposé dire d'autre ?

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où Kakashi allait devoir continuer seul, leurs pas ralentirent. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Kakashi se tourna pour faire face à son amoureux, il retira l'hitai-ate d'Iruka puis le sien, révélant le sharingan. Il prit les mains de son compagnon et le regarda dans les yeux. Kakashi voulait enregistrer tous les derniers instants avec Iruka et n'en avait rien à faire de dépenser du chakra.

« Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai déjà rencontré la mort lors de la bataille contre Pein. Je sais que ça ne fera pas mal. Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que nous _allons_ nous revoir, même si c'est dans l'après-vie. »

Iruka ne pouvait pas parler. Il voulait déclarer son amour éternel, lui dire toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé avec lui, combien il allait lui manquer, qu'il ne voulait pas continuer sans lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun mot, peu importe la langue, qui pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. A la place, il attrapa Kakashi par le cou et l'attira dans un long baiser. Ils restèrent front contre front un moment avant de se serrer longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Kakashi décida qu'il ne pouvait pas plus retarder la mission. Il embrassa Iruka tendrement une dernière fois et s'éloigna avant de grimper dans un arbre et de sauter de branches en branches.

Iruka resta là durant une bonne demi-heure après que Kakashi n'ait disparu. Puis il tourna les talons et rentra à Konoha, pleurant à chaude larmes. Il était resté stoïque durant les derniers instants avec Kakashi et le serait de nouveau quand il passerait les portes de Konoha. Mais pour le moment, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire du code shinobi qui interdisait de montrer ses sentiments… Qu'il aille se faire foutre et ce misérable monde avec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** TsunadeJr71  
**Traduction :** uthinkugetit  
**Année :** 2010/traduction : 2013  
**Couple:** Kakashi/Iruka (oui c'est du YAOI, donc si ça dérange quelqu'un vous savez où se trouve la petite croix)  
**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux mais ça rend toujours mieux en anglais. TsunadeJr71 en est l'auteur, et pour ceux qui lise l'anglais, je vous invite à lire ses fics, qui font parties des meilleures KakaIru que j'ai lu ;)

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Kakashi était parti. La guerre n'était pas arrivée jusqu'à Konoha, et le Ninja-Copieur avait visiblement réussi sa mission. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il n'en avait jamais raté une de sa carrière. Genin à l'âge de cinq ans, Chūnin à six, Jōnin à treize, capitaine ANBU et enfin professeur de la génération de ninjas suivante, sa vie entière avait été passée à protéger Konoha. Et finalement, il était mort pour son village.

Iruka souffrait toujours autant. Tsunade était venue le voir pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait dû envoyer Kakashi en mission et combien celle-ci était importante pour la sécurité du pays entier. Elle qui n'était pas très prolixe d'habitude, elle lui avoua que c'était la décision la plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre. Il y avait peu de personnes à Konoha en qui elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance et Kakashi était l'une d'entre elles. Il avait été l'élève du disciple d'un Sannin, il comprenait les valeurs des Hokage précédents et il était complètement dévoué au village. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la politique et il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt particulier à avoir plus de pouvoir, il était juste d'une loyauté sans faille envers ses camarades et son village. Kakashi était un vrai héro et elle regrettait profondément sa perte. Tsunade expliqua à Iruka qu'elle avait envoyé quelqu'un pour récupérer le corps de Kakashi – le Sharingan était trop important pour risquer qu'il ne tombe aux mains ennemies. Elle était impressionnée par le calme d'Iruka mais elle voyait très bien la peine qu'il cachait derrière son petit sourire. De son côté, Iruka pensa que quelque chose la dérangeait et il savait que c'était bien plus que la perte de son Jōnin favori.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Il y avait eu une veillée funèbre et Iruka avait été touché par le nombre de shinobi qui était venu, à la fois pour honorer Kakashi et lui présenter leurs condoléances. Il avait été particulièrement ému de voir que beaucoup de ses anciens élèves étaient venus pour le soutenir. Naruto et Sakura s'étaient tenus à ses côtés lors du discours de Tsunade célébrant la carrière de Kakashi. Tout le monde avait salué le grand Sharigan Kakashi. A la veillée, les deux anciens membres de l'Equipe Sept avaient évoqué comment Kakashi avait su reconnaître leurs talents et les pousser à les développer. Ils se souvinrent que Kakashi avait tout fait pour ramener Sasuke dans le droit chemin. Ils se rappelèrent les entrainements : le premier test des clochettes où il les avait tous eu et terrifié par la même occasion, et le second test où Naruto et Sakura l'avaient emporté grâce à leur tactique de spoilers sur _Icha Icha_. Mais plus que tout, comment il avait juré de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours.

Et puis, il y avait eu le mémorial. Le nom 'Hatake Kakashi' finalement gravé dessus, rejoignant ceux de tous les Shinobi partis avant lui. Kakashi avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures devant ce monument, se flagellant pour la mort d'Obito, s'en voulant d'avoir été un idiot quand il était plus jeune. Durant les années passées avec Iruka, il avait apprit à ne plus être si dur avec lui-même Iruka lui avait apprit qu'il était possible d'être heureux et de respecter le passé sans toujours avoir besoin de le réécrire. Ils avaient continué à aller au mémorial, mais ils y allaient ensemble, Iruka pour honorer ses parents et Kakashi pour saluer Obito, et c'était devenu un lieu pour célébrer leurs amis et parents partis trop tôt, et non plus un endroit pour pleurer le passé.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Iruka continua à vivre. Il se plongea dans son travail à l'académie et prit des gardes supplémentaires à la salle des missions. Il se gardait occuper pour ne pas penser. Ses amis avaient suivi la consigne de Kakashi à la lettre et étaient toujours là pour lui. Il était particulièrement reconnaissant de l'amitié que lui témoignait Kurenai qui, ayant perdu Asuma, était la seule à pouvoir réellement le comprendre. Elle savait que l'écouter aidait un peu à alléger sa peine. Naruto, à chaque fois qu'il était à Konoha, le trainait manger des ramens. Il avait été ravi que ses deux professeurs soient tombés amoureux et il lui avait fallu un moment pour se remettre de l'annonce de la mort de Kakashi.

Le pire, c'était la nuit. C'était le moment où Iruka se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer du temps à l'appartement de Kakashi et de dormir dans son lit. Il n'avait pas changé les draps, il avait besoin sentir ce qu'il restait de son odeur. Ça le rendait fou, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il se blottissait dans le lit avec les vêtements de Kakashi, pensant aux moments passés ensemble. Mais il avait _froid_. Il avait constamment froid sans la chaleur de son compagnon près de lui. S'il s'endormait, il faisait des cauchemars. Lors de ses insomnies, ses pensées allaient toujours vers les moments partagés. Comment leur première fois c'était déroulée, comment ils étaient tous les deux un peu nerveux. Il sourit lorsqu'il se remémora leurs caresses hésitantes alors qu'ils apprenaient ce que l'autre préférait comment Kakashi avait fait attention quand ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois, voulant lui donner un maximum de plaisir et surtout ne pas lui faire le moindre mal. Mais le Chūnin était bien plus costaud qu'il ne le paraissait et il savait que Kakashi avait aimé ça. Puis il se rappela comment Kakashi avait utilisé le Sharingan pour enregistrer exactement les endroits où Iruka aimait être touché. Iruka s'était concentré sur son empathie naturelle pour savoir ce que Kakashi aimait le plus et ça avait tout aussi bien marché que le Sharingan. Aucun des deux n'avait de préférence, actif ou passif selon l'humeur. Ils faisaient l'amour. Ils baisaient. Ils le faisaient doucement, violemment. Kakashi était incroyablement coquin et avait de l'imagination à revendre et Iruka était plus qu'heureux de suivre et d'explorer. Quoi qu'ils fassent, c'était toujours avec amour.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. C'était aussi pour le temps précieux passé ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder des films (bien qu'Iruka pensait que regarder cinq fois _Icha Icha_ était peut être un peu excessif), ou prendre un bain de minuit et se laisser sécher sous la lune. Quand il n'était pas en mission, Kakashi allait attendre Iruka à la sortie de l'académie, comme un adolescent amoureux, pour le raccompagner. Et Iruka préparait toujours quelque chose de spécial quand Kakashi rentrait de mission.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Un soir, après une longue journée de travail, Iruka rentra tard à l'appartement de Kakashi. Il avala un bol de ramen instantanées, nourrit les chiens et prit une douche avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il attrapa le pull de Kakashi, respira les derniers vestiges qui restaient de son odeur. Iruka fantasmait sur Kakashi. Il se souvenait de ses baisers, intenses et profonds, voulant toujours aller plus loin. Il imaginait le Ninja-Copieur qui le touchait, ses doigts fins le caressant doucement, le faisant frissonner. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Iruka commençait à se caresser, ses doigts suivant les caresses de Kakashi dans son esprit. Ses mains passèrent de sa poitrine jusqu'à son pénis. Il se toucha doucement. Iruka se souvenait de combien Kakashi lui donnait du plaisir. Il se souvenait de Kakashi le prenant par derrière, un bras le serrant contre lui, l'autre caressant son sexe au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Kakashi adorait enfuir son visage dans les cheveux longs de son compagnon, et Iruka pouvait sentir combien il le désirait, il le voulait. Et, n'étant pas un Shinobi d'élite pour rien, Kakashi savait parfaitement comment les faire jouir ensemble.

Iruka serra son pénis plus fort, plus vite, ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides. Il sentait le plaisir monter, l'emmenant doucement vers l'orgasme. Sa main continua et son esprit le ramena vers Kakashi. Il jouit et ses larmes coulèrent librement. Ça arrivait tout le temps ces jours ci. C'était comme ça, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il se nettoya rapidement avec une serviette et se rallongea. Il ne dormit pas vraiment, s'assoupissant de temps en temps.

Vers deux heures du matin, il entendit un bruit sourd à la porte de l'immeuble plusieurs étages en dessous. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour que ça dérange quelqu'un qui dormait mais Iruka était réveillé et attentif au moindre son. Il fixa son attention sur le bruit. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers vers l'appartement. Iruka se demanda si Naruto était revenu de mission et venait le voir – il savait que son ex-sensei passait son temps dans l'appartement de Kakashi. Peut être avait-il vu la lumière de la fenêtre. Mais c'était quand même très tard, et même Naruto hésiterait à le déranger à cette heure. Alors que le bruit de pas de rapprochait, Iruka sortit du lit, s'enroula dans un yukata et alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il l'entrouvrit et l'étranger passa dans la lumière. Iruka ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et, se tenant devant lui, se trouvait la pire incarnation d'un Shinobi aux cheveux argentés qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

« Tadaima. Je t'ai manqué ? » Kakashi sourit avec lassitude et s'écroula sur le sol.

Iruka était sans voix. Une tornade d'émotions passa dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il s'était enfin endormit et était coincé dans un rêve étrange ? Il se pinça… Il était définitivement éveillé. Et son compagnon était de retour. _Son compagnon était de retour_. Il tomba à genoux et prit Kakashi dans ses bras, le serrant fort, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés, collés par le sang séché et la crasse. Il les berça doucement pendant un moment, ayant du mal à croire que c'était en train d'arriver. Kakashi ne bougea pas, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire caché par le masque.

Au bout d'un moment, Iruka regarda Kakashi et réalisa que le Jōnin était dans un état épouvantable, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et plein de sang et il était visiblement à bout de chakra. Iruka le redressa et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bains où il lui retira ses vêtements et lui fit couler une douche. Kakashi n'était pas capable de se doucher seul et Iruka assit le ninja épuisé sur le sol et commença à le laver. Il nettoya doucement la peau du Jōnin, enlevant le sang et la terre séchés. Il lava les cheveux de Kakashi. Il avait toujours adoré le faire – toucher ces mèches qui défiaient la gravité. L'eau était la seule chose qui pouvait dompter les cheveux de Kakashi, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Une fois propre et sec, Iruka examina le corps du Jōnin. Il était affreusement maigre et couvert de blessures – de nouvelles cicatrices, des bleus, des coupures et une profonde entaille sur son bras. Iruka attrapa le kit de première urgence et, méthodiquement, soigna les blessures une par une. Kakashi l'observa, les yeux mi-clos, reconnaissant mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder. Le Chūnin était particulièrement doux avec lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise en mille morceaux.

Kakashi n'avait plus aucune énergie alors, une fois que ses blessures furent soignées, Iruka le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il pesait lourd mais Iruka supportait facilement le poids de son compagnon. Il allongea doucement le Jōnin de son côté, prenant garde à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé. Il se glissa en face de lui et attrapa le bras de son ami. Il l'attira doucement autour de lui de manière à ce que le Jōnin puisse le tenir. C'était le câlin le plus faible qu'il n'ait connu, mais c'en était quand même un ! Iruka aurait été heureux de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Iruka ne pensa même pas à poser de questions, bien qu'il soit désespéré de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Kakashi. Mais les réponses pouvaient bien attendre jusqu'au matin, il était dans les bras de son amoureux, c'était le plus important.

Enfin, Iruka s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** TsunadeJr71  
**Traduction :** uthinkugetit  
**Année :** 2010/traduction : 2013  
**Couple:** Kakashi/Iruka (oui c'est du YAOI, donc si ça dérange quelqu'un vous savez où se trouve la petite croix)  
**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux mais ça rend toujours mieux en anglais. TsunadeJr71 en est l'auteur, et pour ceux qui lise l'anglais, je vous invite à lire ses fics, qui font parties des meilleures KakaIru que j'ai lu ;) Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour traduire le lemon, c'est un fait... je redoute le jour où il faudra que je traduise des chapitres avec du vrai bon lemon, pas juste une petite phrase par ci par là !

Chapitre 3

Malgré la fatigue, Iruka se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, le soleil perçait déjà par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il avait désormais l'habitude de se réveiller triste et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Kakashi dormait toujours, tenant le Chūnin dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait jamais le laisser s'éloigner. Iruka se tortilla pour faire face au Jōnin et le regarda dormir. Kakashi avait le sommeil léger dans le meilleur des cas et n'arrivait à dormir que par courte sieste en mission et il manquait clairement de sommeil. Iruka pensa qu'il avait l'air paisible. Il adorait le visage de Kakashi. Il était très beau et le Chūnin était l'une des rares personnes encore de ce monde à avoir eu la chance de voir Kakashi sans son masque. Iruka soupira. Les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit, passant de l'exaltation totale à l'inquiétude profonde, et il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Kakashi était vivant.

Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi remua. Il entrouvrit un œil et que le Chūnin ne le quittait pas du regard. Iruka leva doucement la main et caressa la cicatrice du Sharingan du bout des doigts, de haut en bas. Kakashi essaya de lever le bras et fronça les sourcils. La blessure de son bras le rendait faible et il était difficile pour lui de bouger sa main. Iruka attrapa tendrement le poignet de Kakashi et approcha sa main de sa figure, laissant les doigts de Kakashi passer sur sa propre cicatrice, de gauche à droite. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient développée au fil des années, aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais c'était devenu une coutume et une profonde marque d'affection.

Iruka approcha les doigts de Kakashi de ses lèvres et les embrassa un par un. Kakashi le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Iruka lui rendit son sourire et passa le bras de son ami autour de sa taille, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa longuement et le serra fort. Kakashi répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il était encore très fatigué, alors il laissait son compagnon diriger, content qu'Iruka soit si heureux de le voir. Au bout d'un moment, Iruka se recula et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de parler trop vite. Il voulait poser tant de questions, mais il se tut, voyant que son compagnon était encore épuisé. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la santé de Kakashi. Il était en piteux état et allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et de temps pour récupérer. Iruka suggéra d'aller chercher Tsunade ou Sakura pour le soigner.

« Non. Tu ne dois absolument dire à personne que je suis revenu. Je ne fais pas le casse-pieds, tu sais combien je déteste les hôpitaux mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ma présence ici doit rester secrète. »

« Ok, alors je vais prévenir l'académie que je suis malade et je vais veiller sur toi. » Iruka était déterminé à ce que quelqu'un reste avec Kakashi, et il était plus que content que ça soit lui.

« Non. J'ai des raisons de croire que toi, l'Hokage et beaucoup de nos amis êtes en danger. Tu dois vivre ta vie normalement et ne rien dire à personne. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Il pouvait être aussi têtu que Kakashi. Il avait des millions de questions et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler et de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester dans ce lit. Kakashi l'observa et sourit.

« Je sais qu'il y a des tonnes de choses que tu veux me demander. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, je te le promets. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et tu dois aller vivre ta vie. »

Iruka soupira et fit ce qu'il lui disait. En temps normal, il aurait protesté plus que ça et ils se seraient disputés, mais quelque chose inquiétait clairement le Ninja-Copieur et, franchement, il était juste trop heureux de le revoir pour risquer une querelle. Kakashi se rallongea pendant qu'Iruka se préparait rapidement. Il allait être en retard. Avant de partir, il s'assura que Kakashi était confortablement installé et qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à portée de main. Le Jōnin s'était rendormi avant même qu'Iruka ne sorte.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Lorsqu'Iruka rentra le soir, il se sentait fatigué, irritable et troublé. Les enfants avaient été infernaux et totalement déconcentrés, même lorsqu'il essaya de leur apprendre un nouveau jutsu. Ca avait fait des étincelles. Personne n'avait été blessé, mais Sensei était devenu très grincheux et ils avaient été un peu choqués. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis après les cours, ils avaient rasé les murs. Après avoir tout rangé, Iruka se rendit à la salle des missions et demanda à être excusé – il blâma une migraine due à sa mauvaise journée à l'académie. C'était plutôt calme et Shizune lui dit de rentrer et de se reposer. Iruka remarqua qu'elle avait elle-même l'air fatigué et abattu.

Iruka arriva à l'appartement pour trouver Kakashi toujours profondément endormi. Il était enfoui sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux argentés. Iruka se doucha rapidement, se glissa dans le lit et se blotti contre son compagnon. En fait, il semblerait que Kakashi n'était que _vaguement_ endormi. Il y avait une certaine partie de son anatomie qui ne dormait pas du tout et qui se faisait sentir contre Iruka. Le Chūnin le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible, tu sais ? »

Kakashi remua, entrouvrit un œil et sourit à son Chūnin. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu m'as manqué et je faisais un rêve très intéressant à propos de toi. »

« Espèce de crétin de Jōnin. Tu reviens d'entre les morts au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement vidé de chakra, des blessures partout et recouvert de sang, et la fois suivante où je te vois, tout le dit sang qui reste dans ton corps semble s'être ressemblé dans ton… »

Iruka soupira et sourit quand il vit le sourire coquin de Kakashi. « Alors comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si je revenais d'une mission suicide. »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? J'étais sûr que tu étais parti et que je ne te reverrais jamais, on a fait une veillée et tout. Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment là. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu veux me montrer à quel point ? » le Ninja-Copieur sourit.

Iruka poussa doucement Kakashi sur le dos et lui grimpa dessus. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis déposa des baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il continua de plus en plus bas, sur sa poitrine et son ventre, alors que ses mains suivaient le même chemin. Iruka le caressa tendrement, faisant attention à ses blessures. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit voulu, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi et sourit. Il prit alors le pénis de son compagnon dans sa bouche et suça. Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration à la sensation et ferma les yeux.

C'était bon d'être à la maison.

-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a -u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-a-u-w-

Ils restèrent au lit un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais Kakashi savait que les questions étaient inévitables. Iruka craqua rapidement. Il commença par les plus urgentes :

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as mal ? Tu es fatigué ? Est-ce que tu es à court de chakra ? Est-ce que la blessure de ton bras te fait souffrir ? Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Oui. Non. Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Non. Comme si j'allais survivre. » Kakashi regarda son compagnon et sourit. « Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Non. J'ai eu envie d'assassiner tous ces petits monstres et tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser, c'était toi. » Kakashi rigola. « Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » demanda Iruka.

« Je pourrais manger un cheval, mais quelque chose comme des ramens devrait aller. »

« Alors des ramens tu auras. » Iruka l'embrassa sur le front et se glissa hors du lit, attrapa un yukata et alla dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka ramena deux bols de ramens dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Kakashi. Réalisant que la blessure de Kakashi n'allait pas le laisser se nourrir lui-même facilement, Iruka releva le Jōnin en position assise, et amena les nouilles jusqu'à la bouche de Kakashi. Le Ninja-Copieur les avala avec délice. Kakashi détestait habituellement qu'on l'aide mais il appréciait l'attention d'Iruka. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Iruka attrapa son bol.

« Alors, ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est : que t'est-il arrivé pendant ces trois mois ? Comment es-tu encore vivant ? Raconte-moi. »

Iruka écouta attentivement, retenant le moindre détail de la mission. Les nouilles restèrent dans leur bol. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Kakashi avait complété la mission et avait échappé à une mort certaine, mais il y était arrivé. Le Jōnin n'en rajoutait jamais quand il racontait ses aventures, tout comme sa manière de remplir ses missions, il était rapide et précis, pas besoin de détail superflu. Il avait été extrêmement chanceux d'avoir pu surprendre ses ennemis. Le ninja déserteur avait plusieurs gardes et deux bras-droits et Kakashi avait décidé d'utiliser un genjutsu pour se déguiser en l'un d'entre eux pour les espionner. Il avait apprit le modus operandi de l'ennemi et comment le battre. Kakashi avait du utiliser beaucoup de chakra juste pour maintenir l'illusion mais ça en avait valu la peine. L'ennemi voulait absolument le Sharingan, mais dans quel but, le Ninja-Copieur n'en avait aucune idée. Lorsque son identité fut découverte, il dut se battre, utilisant tant le Mangekyō que Raikiri, ce qui expliquait aussi le temps qu'il lui fallut pour rentrer. Il avait passé beaucoup de nuit à se cacher de ses ennemis, épuisés et à court de chakra.

Mais il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir fait plus que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il avait non seulement éliminé le ninja déserteur et survécu, mais il avait aussi trouvé des informations sur les personnes derrière l'ennemi et leurs motivations. La suite de son histoire glaça Iruka.

« J'ai ressenti un certain malaise quand Tsunade m'a donné cette mission. Elle ne m'a presque pas regardé dans les yeux et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas me dire quelque chose d'important. Peut être qu'elle avait simplement un mauvais pressentiment ou peut être que c'était à cause des autres politiciens, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle croyait vraiment que, sans cet assassinat, la guerre aurait éclaté. Quand j'ai lu le rouleau de la mission, j'ai senti que je devais lire entre les lignes. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas été que mal informée, je pense qu'ils l'ont piégé. Et moi aussi. Elle a crût les informations de Suna, ce qui est logique, mais je pense que non seulement nos alliés ont été trompés, mais qu'ils l'ont été par quelqu'un de Konoha même. »

Iruka releva la tête et Kakashi rencontra le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

« Iruka, je suis presque certain que Danzō est la personne qui se cachait derrière le ninja déserteur et qu'il va y avoir un coup d'état. Je pense qu'il voulait m'éliminer et que Tsunade va être mise à l'écart. Danzō et la Racine veulent prendre le contrôle de Konoha. »


End file.
